Families everywhere routinely take part in a near hopeless quest to keep abreast of a rising tide of details related to everyday living. This is a task rendered even more daunting when activities of busy children add to the mix. Similarly challenged individuals in offices, dormitories, church meeting halls and so on, wherever people must cope with an endless flow of informational items. These items typically arrive in all shapes and sizes ranging from memoranda or multi-page reports, to tiny paper slips such as prescriptions, dental exam reminders, drycleaner tickets, and receipts.
Typically, families have used doors and the sides of refrigerators much like a home office desk. Often they hang pictures, menus, phone numbers, coupons, event schedules, or other paper items using magnets to hold them in place. As the family grows and the children become school age and join in more activities the family is soon inundated with paper notices for such things as PTA meetings, homework assignments, field trip permission forms, team rosters and schedules, game dates, and the like.
The demands on a central information location such as a refrigerator door or desk where papers are piled or attached to via magnets can quickly become an unorganized and unsightly mess. Thus, it is desirable for one to have an organization system where papers can be stored for quick and convenient retrieval with respect to a variety of subjects, classifications, persons, or other grouping.
Another problem in the prior art is the inability for one to quickly leave a note or reminder near or about the same central information location, such as the refrigerator door. In the prior art it is known to utilize a white board that attaches to a wall in the home or office environment, but there has been no to combine the need for organization storage and retrieval of paper in combination with the need for reusable message space.
A common shortcoming found in the prior art of similar organizational and display devices is the lack of a built in organizational structure for the materials retained therein. While other organization and display devices have attempted to solve this problem their organization and storage systems are difficult to use, in that the storage and retrieval of materials is difficult and time consuming and offers no way for one to quickly scan or file through the contents of individual organization or storage compartments.
What is needed is a time saving organizational system that may conveniently mount to a refrigerator or other planar surface to organize materials placed thereon, provide a expedient system for identifying and locating such materials even if covered up, and provide a peripheral writing surface for the recording of notes.